


Surprises in Small Packages

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's got a surprise for Dean on Christmas.  It may be a positive pregnancy test but it's the best present they've ever shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises in Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anonymous prompt at spn-kink-meme. I hope the OP likes it.  
> Banner made by Bt_kady (who I adore).

[ ](http://s870.photobucket.com/user/ObsidianRomance/media/SurprisesInSmallPackages-OR_zpsc6ff6fd2.jpg.html)

Dean doesn’t love Christmas as much as Sam does but he’s grown used to feeding into Sam’s excitement to the point where it’s become contagious.  Dean’s been playing Christmas up for years, although when their adult years started to outnumber their childhood ones, Dean realizes he can’t shake the habit.

It’s never anything big.

It’s usually store bought eggnog, something warm and side-dishy from a takeout place, and crudely wrapped gifts.

Mostly, it is an enforced day off where they don’t have much to do other than eat and drink and watch the same movies that always play. 

Same movies, different motel room television.

Dean makes the same corny jokes and Sam makes the same “you’re an idiot” face and punches him playfully in the shoulder.  In a little while, they’ll give gifts and thank each other.  The new part of Christmas, however, is the part where their thank-yous extend past a brotherly hug.  Three Christmases ago landed Dean flush against Sam’s body with their tongues battling for dominance in each other’s mouths.  Two Christmases ago landed them in bed with each other, years of pent up lust and battered down sexual thoughts about each other spiraling out of either man’s grasp and coming to light amongst Christmas music that wasn’t nearly loud enough to drown out the noise their coupling produced.  One Christmas ago they dropped the frantic nature from their sex lives and actually slowed down enough to admit what was happening and, more importantly, admit that they wanted it to happen.

So, this Christmas, Dean is sure there will be gifts but he also knows there will be sex; the hot and steamy kind that makes Sam blush, despite being one hell of a man, when they check out of the hotel the next morning.  There will also be the slow kind, where their breathing synchs up and they’re pressed so tightly that their heart rates fall in synch too.  The kind where Dean will have to look away from it all because it’s too intense and Sam will have to coax him back into the moment, call him some stupid nickname and remind him that it is _Sam_.  It is the two of them.  Sam is so much better with the emotional stuff.  After years of trying to deaden it, Dean is slow to react to the world of the emotional.  He’s getting better but he knows there will be the kind of sex where Sam is in charge, despite the fact that Dean is on top.

Sam drops three presents on Dean’s lap and draws him out of his reverie.  The gifts are wrapped in newspaper but the folds are neat and crisp.

“Merry Christmas,” Sam says with a smile as he plops onto the couch, folding his ridiculously long legs under him.

The fact that all six foot four of Sam can look so childlike in five seconds makes Dean laugh.  He grabs the presents and raises an eyebrow.  “Thanks.”  The paper rips easily under his fingers and he comes in contact with soft cotton.  It’s a shirt, folded and rolled, wrapped in the paper without a box.  Habit makes him shake it out and drape it against his chest.  He wants to make some wise-crack about how glamorous their lives are that he actually smiles over getting a shirt.  It isn’t the most original gift but he and Sam go through more than their fair share of clothing.  “Thanks Sammy.”

“Welcome.”  Sam grabs his take out container and shrugs.  “It’s just a shirt but…”  He lets the words dwindle off with another shrug and shoves a forkful of food into his mouth, chewing a little too intensely, like his mind is speeding along on another train of thought.

There is a question on Dean’s lips but he swallows it, opening the next gift.  This one is in a box but it’s easy to see that it’s something old.  Opening it with the care it deserves, Dean reveals a blade.  It’s as old as the box but the metal doesn’t show it.  It’s been cared for and Dean appreciates that.  He tests the weight of the weapon in his hands and smiles broadly at Sam.  “Sammy…this is…this…”

“Before you bitch, I didn’t pay for it.  It just _happened_ to end up mixed in with our stuff when we ransacked that new age store those witches six towns back were using as a front for their supernatural hitman services.”

Dean’s smile widens.  It doesn’t matter that Sam didn’t pay for it.  In fact, it means more to Dean that Sam knows well enough to quell Dean’s worries about wasted money they both don’t have.  The weapon is in his hands, where Sam knew it belonged, and Dean doesn’t care how it got there.  He’s happy that Sam was thoughtful enough to keep it and gift it to him.  “This is,” he makes a show of testing the knife’s weight again, “Is _nice_.”  Leaning closer to Sam, it’s obvious he wants a kiss.  Sam, however, shoves another forkful of food into his mouth and gives an awkward innocent smile.  Dean snorts.

“Wha?”  Sam asks through a mouthful of food while looking innocent again.  “You still have one more gift.

Dean has no idea what game Sam is playing but his brother is right.  He does have another gift to open and he’s never been good at hiding how much he likes presents from reliable people.  He tears through it and it’s an assortment of skin mags.  He doesn’t really understand why the glossy scantily clad women are spread out over his lap.  He and Sam don’t really have a need for the magazines.  Dean’s real life material is thousands of times better than anything on paper.  It makes him laugh for a second because he remembers several Christmases ago when Sam gave him a similar gift.  But that was before the kissing and the moaning and the emotional haze of sex between them.  Now, he has no idea what Sam is trying to tell him.  He hears Sam swallow loudly and is about to ask what the hell is going on when he fans out the magazines and reveals a white plastic stick.  It’s a pregnancy test.  He’s seen them before but he’s never held one in his hands and has no idea why there is one wrapped in his gift.  He snatches it up and rolls it over to reveal two clear lines.  The lines are just as confusing as the test’s presence.  “What the hell?”

“Two lines means pregnant,” Sam adds before drawing a knee up to his chest.

“Oh,” Dean says dumbly although Sam’s words clarify nothing.  He now knows he is holding a positive pregnancy test but he can’t figure out why Sam gave it to him.  He flips it over and there is a date scrawled onto it in black marker.  His math skills are quick enough to place the date almost eight months in the future.  Then it hits him hard.  “Oh!”  He feels like an idiot for staring blankly at the test for so long before realizing what it means.  He stares at Sam while licking his lips and remembering how to speak.  “It’s yours.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s mine,” Dean says in reference to the baby.  The words are a statement, not a question, but his voice is shaky enough for Dean to realize that Sam took them the wrong way.  His brother has this hurt look on, like he hadn’t expected those words out of Dean’s mouth.  “No, no, no!  I know it’s _mine_ …I’m just…well…”  He scratches at his head and lets out a long exhale.  “You’re pregnant.”

“Yeah.”  Sam nods and gives a small tentative smile that speaks of hope and uncertainty.  “Surprise.”

Dean lets everything fall off his lap as he launches himself at Sam but he keeps the test safely in his fist.  He has no idea what to say because he hadn’t expected getting to the emotional part of the evening so quickly.  He’s not sure there is one thing to say that can get everything he’s feeling across without making him sound like a little girl.  “Sam…”  He crawls over his brother and Sam backs up on the couch until his back is pressed against the arm rest and his legs are spread so that Dean can crawl between them.  “Sam,” Dean repeats and fits himself in the space Sam provided for him.  He catches Sam’s lips in a kiss, earning himself a surprised yelp from his brother, but he doesn’t let up.  He kisses long and hard, a little frantic and just in the intense way that he is good at.  It’s exactly the type of kiss that is able to speak everything Dean is feeling without sounding like some Hallmark card.  It’s a compromise.  It saves Dean from feeling like a pathetic love drunk idiot and lets Sam know everything is okay.

Sam melts.  His noises of surprise turn into content sighs and he wraps his arms around Dean’s back, tugging him closer.  Bucking up into the solidity of Dean’s frame, he seems on board with letting all the words fall away in favor of body language.  He swipes his tongue playfully along the inside of Dean’s mouth before pulling away to nibble little kisses up Dean’s jaw.  There are slow and steady breaths against the sensitive area behind Dean’s ear, paving the way for Sam to place a lingering kiss there.  “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Sammy.”  Dean grins and grabs Sam’s jaw so he can force the man to look at him.  They’re both smiling, which is a good sign, but Dean needs to make sure it stays that way.  He swipes a thumb over Sam’s curved lips and holds up the pregnancy test.  It’s too close to either of their faces for them to actually focus on, but they know what it is, why it’s there, and what it means.  “Way to out-gift me.”  There are no real traces of annoyance in the words.  Dean knows Sam is better at this gift giving thing.  He’s more thoughtful in ways that Dean tends to overlook but once Sam brings them to his attention Dean can’t believe how well his brother knows him.  The pregnancy test, however, tops everything Sam has ever done.  “ _This_ ,” Dean says with a sideways glance towards the test, “is fucking awesome.”

“Oh good,” Sam lets out like he was still a little worried about his brother’s reaction.  “Good.”  He looks like he’s getting hit with a wave of emotions but Dean watches Sam dodge them by plastering their chests together again and kissing Dean like he needs it more than air.

It is good.  It’s really good.  A lot of things between Sam and Dean are discovered without words and even though they both never had a real sit down, grown-up, responsible discussion about having kids, they knew the want was there.  They thought about it in the backs of their minds where fate couldn’t mess with them.  It was something they wanted but were afraid to figure out the logistics of in case things went south.  But years have passed and things are more stable now.  They can dream about having kids.  Hell, they can do more than dream if the test in Dean’s hand is any evidence to that.

That thought fans a fire in Dean’s gut to get all possessive and protective and make sure everyone and everything knows Sam Winchester is all his.  Technically, Dean is Sam’s too but right now Sam’s news and the happy, relieved smile he’s making has infused into Dean’s heartbeat and he has no intention of letting go anytime soon.  “I was saving this present for later, after all the other things I got you, but I think it should skip the line.”  Dean rolls his hips into Sam’s, pressing his hardening length against Sam’s, making clear exactly what carefully wrapped package he’s referring too.

Sam snorts a laugh.  “You’re real romantic.  Anyone ever tell you that?”  Sam’s voice drips with sarcasm but he laughs again and shakes his head playfully.

That’s just how things go.  Dean says some ridiculously cheesy line and Sam pretends to think his brother is an idiot but they both know Sam actually finds Dean endearing.  Dean has no idea why or how he got so lucky but he’s not going to question things.  He is going to go along with the natural order of their lives.  He knows Sam can be scary at times or a force to be reckoned with, but not when he’s with Dean.  He just _makes sense_ when he’s with Dean and so does the way they fall into line together.

So does the positive pregnancy test in his hand.

Dean’s world spins so quickly that it takes him a minute to realize Sam has flipped them, landing Dean on his back and the younger Winchester straddling his hips.  Sam’s strength is impressive but so are his dimples and smile.

“Gonna take my present for a ride,” Sam says with a satisfied hum.  “But you better have some other Christmas gifts for me.  Preferably something edible and salty,” Sam teases as he dips his head lower and catches Dean’s lips.  “Gotcha three things, you wouldn’t want your little brother to outdo you, would you?”

Dean bites Sam’s bottom lip.  “Hey, I helped make _this one_ ,” he growls while sliding a palm under Sam’s shirt and resting it against the non-existent swell of his middle.

“Fair enough.”

Their banter is light and refreshing, so far removed from the heavy shit they usually deal with.  Sam makes good on his offer to take his ‘present’ for a ride and then some.

It’s good.

It’ll get better.  Dean has venison jerky wrapped up for Sam, the weird so unlike-Sam snack that Sam loves and as much as that doesn’t makes sense, it somehow does.  He’s also got a key, all wrapped up in real honest to god wrapping paper.  It for a small safe house that Dean finally got the courage to procure.

It’s not a home but it’s something stable.  It’s a fixed point.  It’s theirs.

It’s a start.

Dean will give Sam his gifts in a little while, right after he can stabilize the current of emotions making his blood tingle and his smile hurt from being so wide.

“Merry Christmas, Sam,” Dean says for the umpteenth time but he means it all the same.

“Merry Christmas, Dean.”  Sam knocks their head together and for a brief moment their noses touch but then the moment is broken when Sam gets a mischievous look on his face and he dissolves into pulling faces at his brother to get a rise out of him.

It works.

The overly emotional haze of the situation breaks way to laughter and jibes.  Sam’s calling Dean fat but neither of them actually believe the taunt.  And then they’re kissing again.

There’s a stupid green piece of parsley hanging over their heads.  Dean knows it’s not mistletoe but it’s the best they could do and he supposes Sam had to improvise.

Either way, the message is clear.

Gift giving can wait while Dean takes the parsley’s suggestion and kisses Sam senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to those celebrating!  
> Happy New Year to everyone! *hugs*  
> Thanks for your wonderful gift of reading and commenting. It always reminds me why I shouldn't stop posting my stuff. :-)


End file.
